1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aquarium, and more particularly to a mini type aquarium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical aquariums comprise a large volume such that they are not portable, the users may not carry fish with them in the aquariums.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional aquariums.